Estoy en casa
by Telinay
Summary: Cerró los ojos, esperando que en realidad aquello se tratara de una simple pesadilla, pues no podía concebir el hecho de que en realidad él había sido el causante de tantos problemas y sufrimiento. Quiso dormir para despertar y ver un presente diferente, uno que fuera consecuencia de haber sido convencido por las palabras de Sakura.


Hace tiempo que no publicaba nada de Naruto que me siento extraña ._. pero tenía que publicar esto. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Estoy en casa**

.

.

.

El día estaba soleado, como muchos de los días que hubo anteriormente en sus diecisiete años de vida, sin embargo este se sentía diferente. Podía sentir la calidez del sol, realmente podía sentirla. Podía incluso llegar a oler aquellos aromas salvajes de la naturaleza por la que siempre anduvo, y que hasta ese momento se daba el lujo de disfrutar.

No lograba entender por qué había sido perdonado, ni siquiera podía llegar a comprender el hecho de tener amigos que nunca dejaron de buscarlo, y cuando lo encontraron, nunca desistieron de hacerlo volver; quienes ahora le tenían los brazos abiertos, sin ningún rencor, dejando aquel pasado en el rincón de sus memorias y el dolor causado eliminado de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que en realidad aquello se tratara de una simple pesadilla, pues no podía concebir el hecho de que en realidad él había sido el causante de tantos problemas y sufrimiento. Quiso dormir para despertar y ver un presente diferente, uno que fuera consecuencia de haber sido convencido por las palabras de Sakura. Donde se hubiera quedado en su aldea, ayudando, en lugar de ser una carga más para sus compañeros.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás despierto?

La dulce voz de Sakura lo hizo salir de su pequeño trance, y volvió a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Todo parece estar bien ya, creo que podrás salir del hospital esta noche.

Sasuke guardó silencio y asintió.

— ¿Cuánto costará, Sakura?—cuestionó. Ella le vio confundida. —rentar una habitación aquí por un tiempo.

—Es un hospital—obvió, divertida por la ocurrencia del Uchiha.

—No tengo otro lugar donde me quieran recibir.

—Naruto no tendrá problema, Kakashi-sensei y yo tampoco. Puedes quedarte con cualquiera de nosotros— aseguró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

Sakura vio la sed de respuestas en la mirada de Sasuke. Se desconcertó un poco.

—Pues no tienes donde quedarte, será sólo mientras encuentras un lugar ¿no es así?—Sakura se tomó el mentón, pensativa. —incluso aunque no lo consiguieras, no habría problema.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y la kunoichi le imitó, no quería ser imprudente con sus comentarios. Ya que a pesar de que la situación seguramente era más incómoda para Sasuke a causa de la culpa, ella no podía hacer que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran al estar cerca de él, ni que sus pensamientos se dejaran de mezclar entre sí por la distracción que le provocaba el —ahora— único Uchiha, por lo que la probabilidad de decir algo nada apropiado a la situación era alta.

—No me refiero a eso— Le escuchó hablar. Sakura le puso total atención al chico. — ¿por qué siguen ayudándome?

—Creí que Naruto te había dejado claro eso, Sasuke-kun.

—No debería de recibir este trato— la discípula de Tsunade se preparó para decirle algo. —pero aun así estoy agradecido por ello.

Sasuke le dedicó una leve sonrisa, una que nunca vio ni en los mejores momentos que tuvieron en su época de genin. Ella pudo sentir la tranquilidad de esa mueca. En otra ocasión se habría sonrojado y volteado el rostro, pero aunque sus mejillas tenían un tenue color carmín, lo único que atinó a hacer fue corresponder aquel gesto. Ella le regaló aquella sonrisa que sólo era para él, aquella que no había mostrado desde su partida.

Aun así, la sed de respuestas que se reflejaba en su mirada, le hizo comprender que él necesitaba más que una sonrisa. Sakura se sentó a un costado de la cama y fijó su vista unos segundos en sus manos, fingiendo por un momento que el Uchiha no estaba ahí.

—Creo que sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta, Sasuke-kun— La kunoichi le miró finalmente a los ojos. —primero empezó como una promesa de Naruto hacia mí— confesó. —después de que yo lo liberé de eso, él me enfrentó y me dijo que era su decisión y su deseo traerte de vuelta— Sasuke ponía atención en cada palabra.—incluso llegué a pensar que el hacerte volver se volvió más importante que su sueño de ser hokage.

Sakura se regañó mentalmente, no podía darle tantas vueltas a aquel asunto. Llevó sus manos al inicio de la sábana blanca con la que Sasuke estaba tapado y aferró sus dedos a ella.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sería fácil para mí decirte que seguimos ayudándote porque nunca dejamos de confiar en ti como Naruto nunca dejó de hacerlo y estamos felices de tu regreso.

Sasuke asintió, siendo consciente que tras esas palabras vendría la verdadera razón.

—Pero no es así. No estoy segura de cuáles fueron los sentimientos de Kakashi-sensei respecto a eso, pero sé que yo dejé de confiar en ti en algún momento— Sakura mordió su labio inferior. —pero ahora sólo quiero ayudarte a salir adelante y aprender a confiar en ti de nuevo porque eres importante para mí.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un momento. Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, las mismas palabras que él mencionó después de su batalla con Naruto. Esa vez ella no pudo agradecer el peso que le quitaba de los hombros con esa disculpa que representaba un nuevo comienzo para el equipo siete, porque las lágrimas nublaban su vista, y la preocupación por dos de las personas que más quería le bloqueaban los pensamientos. Los insultó a ambos, pero se centró sólo en detener aquella hemorragia. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente porque podía apreciarlas completamente. Esas dos palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad, la mirada de Sasuke de arrepentimiento y su corazón de nuevo no dejaba de latir desenfrenadamente. Sintió un líquido recorrer su rostro, pasó una de sus manos por él y tocó las lágrimas. No podía detenerlas.

Sasuke observó detenidamente los vanos intentos de la joven en aplacar el llanto. —Está bien así.

—Sasuke-kun— Sakura le sonrió aun con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. —bienvenido a casa.

El Uchiha volteó su rostro a la ventana y sus ojos fueron encandilados por los rayos solares.

—Sakura— su voz sonó serena, como nunca antes. —dime, ¿realmente estoy en casa?

La kunoichi le miró fijamente, a pesar de que él no se percató de ello.

—Definitivamente lo estás. Aquí con nosotros… en casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
